Sleepless Nights eh?
by magicattack24
Summary: Read it and find out! sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic so if it sucks I am sorry! I love CandaXPrussia it makes my day! Anyways I might continue this story if I get review saying people want me to!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!

**Today was either going be an awesome day, or a supper un-awesome day. Today was the day I the awesome Gilbert was going to confess my love to Mattie. This was the reason Gilbert was pacing back and forth on Mathew's front lawn and starting to make a dent in it. Ok so if I tell Mattie I love him and he says he loves me then that will be awesome. If Mattie dejects me and my awesomeness, I will probably do some thing really un- awesome and throw my self into the Atlantic Ocean. Then again who would deject my awesomeness?**

**Meanwhile Matthew stared outside his bedroom window, watching the silver haired Gilbert make a dent in his lawn and Gilbert's ass. Matthew sighed He loved that ass. Matthew couldn't figure out why Gilbert wasn't storming in the house demanding that Matthew made him pancakes like usual. Mathew decided to go see why Gilbert wasn't coming in like a sensible person. Ok so waiting for the man you love to come and demand you to cook him pancakes wasn't exactly sensible, so who was he to judge.**

**At the same time Gilbert decided that he was going to do it and be awesome doing it. Just as Gilbert opened the door, Matthew was reaching for it. They both just stared at each other, until Gilbert stepped forward and put his arm around Matthew's waist, and then pulled him in for a passionate kiss.**

**to be continued possibly ~**

**Ok so there it is, please review it even if you hate it oh and If I got something wrong tell me and I will fix it!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

When they pulled apart Matthew's face was a bright red; Gilbert looked at Matthew with so much passion it could make the sun seem dark. "I love you Mattie!" Gilbert said with a huge smile. Matthew grew redder; Matthew could believe this was finally happening. "I…I love you too said Matthew with a sad smile and then he closed the door in Gilberts face. Matthew walked two steps away from the door before falling on to the floor and bursting into tears.

Gilbert was really confused, which wasn't awesome. Matthew did say he loved him right? Yes, he did Gilbert heard him; but then why did Matthew slam the door in his face? Gilbert listened at the door and heard Matthew crying. Gilbert understood one thing he wasn't leaving till he got an answer

Matthew couldn't believe what he did, but he needed to think. Matthew loved Gilbert that's for sure. Matthew was also scared cause if his brother found out; he will probably try and kill Gilbert, especially after last night. He just didn't know what to do about Alfred, last night Alfred did almost the same thing, except they were eating dinner with the family and Alfred dragged Matthew into kitchen to tell him, that he loved him. Matthew was scared to hurt Alfred, but Matthew knew that he loved Alfred only as a brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I just have been feeling kind of depressed lately. Plus I have no idea how I'm going to end this fanfic! I would love to hear any ideas you guys have. I'll give you a hug! Always here is the next chapter of Sleepless nights eh?**

Gilbert waited a few minutes before opening the door and facing whatever waited him inside the house. Gilbert opened the door to see Matthew crumpled on the floor crying. Gilbert was so confused.

Matthew turned his head when he heard the door open and saw Gilbert; he looked so sad and confused. Matthew got up and decided he wasn't going to cause Gilbert anymore pain. Matthew walked over to Gilbert kissed him so quick that Gilbert didn't have time to react. Matthew pulled away and started to walk to the kitchen. "Want some Pancakes Gil!"

Gilbert watched Matthew walk away. Gilbert walked up behind Matthew and grabbed him around the waist. "Mattie tell me what's wrong, why you were crying? and why did you tell me you love me and slam the door in my face" said Gilbert with a sigh.

Matthew turned around and hugged Gilbert. "I'm sorry. I…I…It's just that w…well Alfred told me he loved me, but I don't love him that way. I just don't want to hurt him and have him hate me forever" Matthew said quietly.

"My Mattie, I love you too and Alfred would never hate you for following your heart, now how about making me some awesome pancakes Birdie!"

**~ To be continued**

**Well that turned out better then I thought. But still not that good… Sorry it's so short! Please review even if it's just a smiley face. I might rewrite this chapter if people tell me it sucks as bad as I think. **


End file.
